The Celestial God Slayer
by XXo-Gray-Kun-oXX
Summary: What If Lucy Starts Realizing Shes Not The Most Useful Person In Fairy Tail.What If She Is Given A Special Solo Mission By The Master That Could Determine The Fate Of Magnolia And The Fairy Tail rong/Powerful Lucy.Rated M For Lemon(s) In The Future.{NaLu}


**The Celestial God Slayer**

**Hey^^ Guys This My New Fic I Got This Idea Watching Fairy Tail Episode 169 And Well I Put Finger To Keyboard And This Popped Up :) So Anyways In This Fic Lucy Will Be A Little Just A Little OP Cause Well She's A God Slayer and This Will NOT Be A Harem Cause I Just Don't Like Them I Feel They Away The Feeling's In The Relationship. This Will Be A NaLu Fanfic And Other's Undecided. Another Thing I Want To Add Is that Lucy Won't Leave The Guild Or Kicked Out Of Team Natsu Etc I've Read a Lot Of These Fanfics And In Almost All Of Them She Gets Kicked Out Of The Guild I Mean Come On Why Does she Have To Get Kicked Out To Become Stronger. This Story Takes Place After The "Oración Seis" Ark. Also There WILL Be Lemons and The Pairings will be Reveled later as The Story Develops. Well That's Pretty Much It Well Enjoy ;) **

Lucy POV

We Where Heading To The Guild After Comforting Wendy And I Just Couldn't Shake This Feeling That I Did Almost Nothing On This Mission I Mean in My Fight With Angel I was Useless I Don't Even remember What Happened At The Last Part, And I Couldn't Break The Lacrima Alone Either

"Why am I So Weak"I Mumble Under My Breath

"Did You Say Something Lucy" Erza Asks Me

"No It's Nothing" I Lied

"Very Well" Erza Responds Casually Even Though I Could Tell She Knew I Was Lying

Just As We Where Getting Closer To Magnolia I Hear Someone In The Forest Next To Us Call

"Lucy" I Hear Someone Call My Name I Reflexively Looked Towards The Forest But See No one Their

"You Ok Luce, You Seem Jumpy" Natsu Asked Me and He Looked worried

"Yeah But Didn't You Hear That Just Now" I Ask Him

"Hear What Luce" Natsu Asks Me Curiously

"I Guess It Was Just My Imagination" I Told Him

"Well Whatever Were Getting Close To Magnolia So We Should Hurry" Natsu Said

Normal POV

As Soon As Team Natsu And Wendy Arrived At The Guild They Where Greeted with Heys And Hi's But Then They Where Called To Masters Office.

At Masters Office

As Soon As They Enter Masters Office They Were Greeted with a Smile And Asked All The Details Of The Mission And As Soon As They Gave There Full Report And Where Leaving Untilo Master Said

"Lucy Dear Can You Stay A Minute I Have Something To ask You" Master Called To Lucy

"Sure Master what Is It" Lucy Asked Nervously This Was The First Time Master Ever Called Her Alone To His Office

"Take A Seat Child" Makarov Said Muttering Something Under His Breath And Then The Room Was In Some Sort Rune Which I Assumed Was A Sound Blocking Barrier

"I Have a Very Important Request for You" Master Said Seriously

"What Kind Of Request Is It Master" Lucy Said just As Serious

"It Is a Mission Given By The Mayor Of Magnolia" Master Told Her

"Um Master Why Would You Want Me To Do Such An Important Mission I Think Someone Like Erza Is Best Suited For This" Lucy Told Makarov

"But The Mayor Said He Needed A Celestial Mage And He Said He Needed You To Go Alone and Don't Bother Asking I Don't Know Why "Makarov Tells Lucy

"Well Ok Master Since There Are No Other Celestial Mages In Fairy Tail I'll Do It" Lucy Said Not Very enthusiastically

"Thank You Child I Believe You Can Do It" Master Said Sending a warm Smile Her Way

"Thank You And Good Bye Master"Lucy Said Stepping Out Of His Office

Natsu POV

"_I Wonder What Master Had To Talk about With Lucy" _Natsu Thought And As Soon As That Thought Crossed His Mind Lucy Stepped Out Of Masters Office

"Hey Luce" I Greet Her

"Hi Natsu"Lucy Greets Me Back

"So what Did You And Master Talk About" I Ask Her Very Curious

"Sorry Natsu Master Asked Me Not To Tell Anyone"Lucy Told Me Seriously

"Oh Ok Then So Do You Want To Take a Job" I Ask Her Hoping She Said Yes

"Sorry Natsu But Im Not Really Feeling That Good Yet Maybe Tomorrow Kay" Lucy Tells Me But I can Tell She's Lying

"Well Ok Then Tomorrow It Is Then" I Say Grinning But Im Actually Really Worried about Her

"Bye Natsu See You Tomorrow Maybe" She Mumbled The Last Part But I Could Hear Her Thanks To My Sensitive Ears And As I Went To Ask Her Why She Said That She Was Gone And I Went Running Out Of The Guild To Go Find Her

(With Lucy Normal POV)

"_I'm sorry Natsu But Master Asked Me To Do This Mission Alone."_ Lucy Thinks To Herself as She Made Her way To The Mayor's Office and in a few minutes she arrived At The Mayors Office

(Inside The Mayors Office)

Lucy Enters The Big Building And Is Greeted By The Secretary

"Why Hello How May I Help You" The Secretary Asked

"Hi I'm The Celestial Wizard From Fairy Tail And I'm Here To Talk To The Mayor About The Job He Posted" Lucy Said Formally

"Oh Yes The Job He's Been Expecting You Right This Way" The Secretary Then Guided Lucy To The Mayor

As Lucy Enter's The Mayors office The Mayor Tells The Secretary To Leave And Tell's Lucy To Sit

"What I'm About To Tell Could Determine The Future Of Magnolia So I'm Begging You Please Help Me" The Mayor Said Desperate

"Sure Mayor But Could You Please Tell Me Whats Going On" Lucy Said Uncharacteristically Calm

"Well It Started Happening About 2 Weeks Ago Near The Forest On The Way To Magnolia People That Come Here Say That On The Way Here A Blinding Gold Light Appears And Tells Them That They Will Die If They Come Anywhere Near That Forest and Since That Path Is The Only Way To Get Here We Would Loose All Tourism And All The city's Income Would Go Down The Drain " The Mayor Explained

"I understand But why do you need a celestial wizard?"Lucy asked

"Because we Brought A wizard and he said that the magic that was surrounding the Forest Was Similar to celestial spirit magic so we thought we would send a celestial sprirt wizard to investigate" The Mayor told lucy

"I See I will See What I Can Do, And By The Way I Was Not Told What The Reward For This Job Was" Lucy Told the mayor

"Thank You Soo Very Much And The Reward For This Job Is 900,000 Jewel And a Permanent Residence In The Magnolia Estates" The Mayor Told Lucy And Lucy's Eyes Bulged Out Of There Sockets

"_Oh My Gosh I Get An Estate AND 900,000 Jewel"Lucy Thought Squealing_

"I'll Take It" Lucy Said Quickly

"Really, Thank You So Very Much" The Mayor Said Almost Crying

"Ok I'll Be On My Way Now" Lucy Said Stepping Out Of The Mayors Office

(With Natsu)

Natsu POV

When I Went Running Out Of The Guild Looking For Luce I Go Dirrectly To her Apartment But Shes Not There So I Go Looking For Her At Random Places And Then it Hit me That Lucy Was Talking To Gramps Before she Left So I Rushed Back To The Guild To Talk To Gramps

(With Lucy)

Lucy POV

Im Getting Close To The Forest And Suddenly I Feel something whisper my Name Right In My ear And I Reflexively Look Back and see nothing so I start Running and Runing and as soon as I Noticed I Was Deep In The Forest

"Wow This Place Is Charged With Magic energy" I Say Breathing The air Completely Forgeting What Happened Not Two Minutes Ago

And Suddenly I Saw a bright Golden Light Coming from The North From where I Was And Started Slowly Walking To It And What I Saw Shocked Me

There Stood a Woman That Looked No Older Than 20 With Beautiful Golden Hair Tied Up To The Side Like Lucy With Honey Colored Eyes And a Body Worthy Of a Goddess She Was Wearing a Long Red Dress

That Reached The Floor And Was Smiling Warmly At Me

"I've Been Waiting For You, Lucy Heartfilia" She Said In An Angelic Voice

"Wh-Who Are You" I Ask Nervously Sensing The Woman's Magic Energy

"I Am…

TBC

GeeHee I Did It I Was Finally Able To Write A New Story And I Hope You Like It I Will Try To Update Both My Stories at Least Once Every 2 Weeks Cause School Is Getting Busy Since Winter Vacation Is Coming Up And The Teachers Are Packing Us With For Those Of You Who Didn't Read My First A/N This Is NaLu And That's All For Now

XXo-Gray-Kun-oXX Out. ;)


End file.
